Our Secrets
by danie777
Summary: Mike was convinced that something was most definitely wrong. Harvey Specter was not a man that hurried anywhere.  - Origin/Background Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Alas I don't own anything but I love Suits and I have totally been obsessing over one Harvey Specter and Mike Ross (I totally ship them but I don't know if this will be a slash fic in the end or not).

**A/N: **First attempt ever at writing something that is entirely within the realm of normal, where there is nothing supernatural or magical etc. I also have an extremely limited knowledge of Law so please don't judge me by that - I've tried my best. Mike and Harvey are the real heart of this story anyway. This chapter is **gen **fic but the story will evolve and develop (hopefully). I guess it is more of an origin/background story - there will be flashbacks.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**~O~**

Mike flicked a pen idly back and forth between his fingers, while swinging his chair slowly from side to side and keeping one eye on the direction of the door. Harvey was late and he was never late. Well sure he was late but not seriously late, not like actual hours late. Not late when he actually needed to be here.

Mike stood up leaning over his desk and the front of his cubical to peer down the corridor towards Harvey's office. Donna was still at her desk, on the phone. Mike squinted at her. Was it just him or did she look slightly ruffled, more tense than usual? Or was it just he, Mike Ross, that was worried?

With a sigh he threw himself down into his chair, which skidded back a few paces. He put one iPod headphone in and was about to put in the other when Harvey strode past.

"Harvey..." he called out but trailed off when Harvey didn't reply.

He leapt up again shrugging on his jacket and smoothing down his tie, wishing not for the first time that he actually remembered to iron his shirts and hurried after him.

By this point Mike was convinced that something was most definitely wrong. Harvey Specter was not a man that hurried anywhere. He skidded to a halt in front of Donna's desk just in time to witness Harvey sweep a whole desk full of files angrily onto the floor.

Catching Donna's eye, he pointed his forefingers towards Harvey's office. "I erm, should I go..."

Donna gave Harvey a quick glance and then looking up biting her lip shook her head.

"No".

"What should I do...?" Mike asked awkwardly.

She stood up smoothing down her grey pencil skirt "Nothing you go back to work. I'll handle this".

When he didn't move she made little shooing actions with her hands.

Donna had known Harvey Specter for gone seven years and was more than just his executive assistant; she was also his confidant. But in all that time she had never known him to bring any kind of personal problems to work. He was normally always the epitome of calm and collected; always in control. She knew something was really bothering him to have him this agitated and off kilter. It had been written all over his face.

**~O~**

Harvey stood staring out his office window, hands in his pockets. With back ramrod straight and broad shoulders he cut an imposing figure. But imitation was not how he got things done.

Donna cleared her throat behind him. "Harvey".

Taking a deep breath he turned to face her "Donna," he matched.

She leveled him a look that said cut the crap.

"Sit," she demanded.

He quirked an eyebrow at her but sat anyway, tilting the leather chair backwards and crossing his legs.

She gave a low whistle. "Boy do you look like shit!"

He said nothing as she picked up the scattered files and neatly arranged them in a pile on one of the small tables in his office. He also said nothing as she went to his shelf of records fished out a bottle of whisky and poured a good two maybe three ounces into a glass.

She set it in front of him. "Drink," she commanded, tapping her manicured fingernails on the table.

He grimaced. "Donna..."

"Uh uhh," she interrupted. "Don't you _Donna_ me Harvey Specter! You should know better than that!"

He winced in apology and picked up the glass, knocking back the amber liquor. Donna took the empty glass from his hand and filled it up again, placing it in front of him once more. With a sigh he ran his right hand over his hair and leaned forward. The chair creaked as it popped upright. He rested his elbows on the desk and his forehead between his outstretched fingers.

"Now," Donna said carefully, perching herself on the edge of the desk. "What has your knickers in a twist?"

She watched Harvey's sighed inwardly and the muscles in his chiseled jaw flex. The tension in his usually languid body language was palatable.

"Alex," he finally breathed through his teeth.

He didn't need to say more; Donna knew exactly who Alexander Leeds was and why she drove Harvey absolutely crazy.

She hopped off the desk, all business once more. "What do you need me to do?"

"Need you to..." Harvey slapped his palms on the desk in exasperation.

He licked his lips swallowing hard before standing up. "This is my problem Donna, I'll deal with it and if I need help I'll ask".

Donna put a hand on her hip narrowing her eyes. She shook a single finger in his direction.

"Go home Harvey, sort yourself out."

Harvey's fists clenched at his side but he didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Jessica…"

"Don't worry about Jessica I can handle her."

**~O~**

Mike looked up as the door to Harvey's office finally opened and Donna and Harvey emerged. He strained his ears trying to catch the tail end of their conversation but they were speaking too softly. Donna laid a comforting touch on Harvey's forearm; a very maternal gesture. He quickly looked down pretending to busy himself at his computer as Harvey came in his direction.

Harvey stopped in front of his desk. Mike counted to five before looking up. The half-cocked smile on his lips faltered as he swung his chair round and saw Harvey's expression and he quickly rearranged his face.

"Take care of these briefs." Harvey dropped a stack of files onto his desk.

He stared in surprise. "What are they? What do you want me to do with them?"

"You're smart, you figure it out," was the reply he got from the retreating back of his supposed mentor.

"You have a good day too," he called after Harvey.

No answer.

"Great," he muttered under his breath, flicking the first file open as he tapped a highlighter against his front teeth.

**~O~**

After an hour or so of reading _this and that,_ Mike was half-heartedly considering poking his eyes out with his sharpie pen just so he didn't have to read another line. He was only partially concentrating anyway. His thoughts kept drifting to Harvey and his _not Harvey like_ behavior. It was very mysterious.

Perhaps he should try his luck sweet-talking Donna. He pushed himself away from his desk – yes that is what he'd do. As he ambled towards her, the door to one of the conference rooms opened and lawyers began to filter out from the morning meeting that he'd not gone to because he'd supposed to be going to a hearing with Harvey. He quickly diverted his legs towards the drinking fountain, bending over it and forgetting too late to hold his tie so it didn't get wet.

"Shit," he intoned examining the damage just as Jessica Pearson walked past. She gave him a small, amused smile at his flustering before stopping at Donna's desk.

Mike loitered, doing his best not to look like he was eavesdropping.

"Harvey?" Jessica questioned.

Donna didn't skip a beat. She carefully set her phone down before answering in level tones. "He's not coming into the office today, he called in sick. Stomach flu – he'll be taking his calls at home."

Man, Donna was a scarily good liar, Mike noted.

Aware that he was standing there Donna shot him a look over Jessica's shoulder as if to say not a word. Mike hoped that his eyes were conveying the message _the secrets safe with me,_ but it was hard to tell and he wasn't entirely sure what the secret was either.

He was still standing there, probably looking majorly gormless, when Jessica turned round. "Yes?" she looked at him inquisitively.

"I errr...nothing" Mike stammered "I was just um..."

"...waiting for me" Rachel interjected appeared at his side. She held a file up. "Research for a deposition."

Mike nodded in agreement, echoing "Research," as he quickly turned away from Jessica and her calculating eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered to Rachel as they walked together back to his desk. "She scares the bejesus out of me sometimes."

Rachel laughed. "You looked like you needed rescuing." She paused. "So what were you doing? You weren't in the meeting… work for Harvey because he's sick?"

"How did..?"

"I overheard Donna," Jessica answered.

"Oh yeah that's right," Mike grinned at her, nodding even as his stomach sank. "Care to help me with that? I could do with a bit." He pointed to the considerable pile of files on his desk.

No matter what, he couldn't shake that ominous feeling that something was seriously wrong. Nor could he ignore the fact that he was now a willing co-conspirator in covering for Harvey.

**~O~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Intrigued? What does have Harvey's knickers in a twist eh? You know what to do -** reviews **are like cookies for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Suits isn't mine (unfortunately not even Harvey Specters BUTT). The misadventures of the characters are though.

I realise now that in the last Chapter I forgot the contains **spoilers **tag as I already introduced Alexander Leeds, so sorry about that. I was a little apprehensive posting this before tonights episode (1x11 - play the game) because honestly I wanted to know how off-base I was with everything. Answer not much (as not much is revealed yet in my story). So I guess this story is slightly AU but then again isn't every story?

Enjoy. This is the fasted I have ever updated. Thanks to my two reviewers **misenoma** and **KaliNiiro** it really means so much to me that you did. I was like "ooh hey people do want to read better write some more." Also the same goes to all the people that put this story on alerts/in favourites! Also a shout out to my Beta **kristybabe**. Gollygosh I'm posting this at 6.12am sorry about the ramblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

** ~O~**

By the time Ray had driven Harvey back to his apartment through the down town traffic he'd developed a headache, not just a little headache but a pounding migraine that threatened to split his head in two. He pressed his palms over his eyes as he rode up in his private elevator but the darkness that enveloped his vision did little to sooth the pain.

Stepping out into his rather minimalistic apartment he loosening his tie and slung his jacket over the back of one of his black couches, his phone buzzed in his pocket, it had been consistently buzzing all day and he continued to ignore it.

His heartbeat pounded uncomfortably in his ear, as he set his Rolex watch on the side and started to unbutton his shirt. It was very much like taking off battle armour. When wearing his often three piece suits he was Harvey Specter, attorney of law, best closer in the city and so on. In most situations his reputation preceded him. Reputation as a gunslinger.

With near to twenty years in the business, it was a reputation well earned. He was respected but also feared. His persona was carefully cultivated but underneath it all who was he really – who was Harvey Specter? Who was he as a man? It had been a long time since he'd questioned himself. In all honesty he thought he knew who he was yet Mike and his continuous insistence that he cared about more than himself was causing some re-evaluation whether he wanted to admit it or not. He smiled wryly to himself chinks in the armour indeed.

Once he was undressed Harvey stood for a minute facing the dramatic New York skyline, he shuddered suddenly and turned away feeling like there was a gaping hole. He stayed in control by meticulously ordering every aspect of his life and he did not like this unknown feeling. Striding into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of cold water and gulped it back. "Fuck" he said to no-one he definitely needed something stronger.

Taking a bottle of whiskey and a highball glass out of one of the stainless steel cupboards he poured himself a drink, when it did little to qualm anything he abandoned the glass to the sink and picked up the bottle instead carrying it over to the couch where he threw himself quite unceremoniously and quite un-Harvey like into it.

Letting out a deep breath he rolled his shoulders and leaned his head back studiously ignored the envelope on the low table in front of him. When it had arrived with the rest of his mail in the office he'd recognised the handwriting immediately. Angrily Harvey scrubbed his hands through his hair musing it before finally with quick movements tore open the brown enveloped and tipped out its contents on the table in front of him before he could change his mind.

His blood ran cold and for a second his breath caught in his throat. He'd always known that his past was going to come back to haunt him one day the question that he was now faced with was what exactly he was going to do about it?

**~O~**

The clock on his computer had crept passed 7pm and Mike finally decided that it was safe to call it a night. He was just adjusting the strap of his satchel around his shoulders when a woman stopped in front of him.

"Where can I find Harvey Specter?"

She was tall with cascading waves of dark hair that fell softly around her shoulders. She gave him a once over glance that made Mike cringe. Her whole demeanour said she took no nonsense from anyone and had a poise that reminded him of Harvey all in all she cut a striking figure.

"Eerr"

A million and one thoughts suddenly flashed through his head but the one that stuck was the warning one, the thought that this woman had something to do with what had been going on that morning.

Clearing his throat "His office is that way" he answered with an additional nod hoping she hadn't noticed his momentary hesitation "I'm going in that direction, I'll walk you..."

This was technically true he was fairly certain that Rachel would still be at her desk and he had intended to see if she wanted to get something to eat. Actually he knew that she'd want to get something to eat.

He stopped in front of Donna's space and gave the woman a tight-lipped smile. "Donna can help you she's Harvey's executive assistant".

Donna eyeballed him discreetly from behind her vibrant red hair the question obvious in her eyes. As he backed towards Rachel's office he gave her a quick shrug and mouthed "_I don't know"_ at her as he retreated.

Donna smiled serenely up at the woman "How can I help you?".

"I want to see Harvey Specter" it was definitely a demand delivered in a silky smooth tone that could rival Harvey any day and said it didn't take no for an answer.

Mike could see Donna visible bristle under the woman's gaze and she replied rather more coolly than was usual for her.

"Harvey isn't here at the moment". Maybe Donna's smile was a little too tight.

"I'll wait, this is his office?" The woman took a step towards the glass door of Harvey's office. If Donna was taken aback she covered her surprise well.

"He isn't in today at all" she clarified calmly. Donna wrote something down on a post-it note and stuck it to the edge of her computer screen pressing it down with a nail.

The other woman tossed her hair back over her shoulders "Well then, I see how it is you can you tell him I stopped by".

"Sure...and what name should I give?" Donna held her hand poised over her post-it pad, pen ready.

"Alexander Leeds" was the curt reply.

**~O~**

Mike stuck his head into Rachel's office "Want to get something to eat?

He surreptitiously glanced sideways and strained to overhear Donna and the woman's exchange. He could tell from the posture of the two women that neither was please with what the other was saying. Attempted eavesdropping was fast becoming a habit for him.

The woman, Alexander was that her name abruptly turned on her heels and left. Donna stared after her clearly absorbed in her own thoughts. She after a second shook her head collected a file or two and stood up all business once again.

"Mike are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked.

He blinked at her stupidly and she gave him a half smile that suggested she'd be talking without him registering a single thing "I uh hang on..." he held up a finger.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Meet you downstairs okay?"

He jogged after Donna. "Who was that woman?"

I don't know" she pressed her lips together. Maybe Mike thought to stop herself from speaking.

"Ahhh" he said jogging backwards in front of her awkwardly trying to make her slow down and stop to talk to him "I think you do know".

"I don't know, Mike" she gave him that look that she reserved for him when he was asking stupid question. Honestly Donna knew how to cut a man to the soul but he ignored her.

"You do!" he stated "What does she want with Harvey?"

"I don't know that either". Was that a hint of exasperation in her voice?

"You're lying" he said excitedly jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Am I?"

**~O~**

"You've been totally distracted since we left the office" Rachel nudged Mike's leg under the table trying to rouse him. He'd been staring off into space for at least a minute.

He gawped at her the pasta he'd been eating lying forgotten in front of him "Rach I'm sorry I've gotta go".

And he quickly stood up almost knocking his chair over in his hurry and grabbed his satchel with one hand, threw some bills on the table with the other, muttered about ten profuse apologies and fled the restaurant leaving Rachel behind before she could say anything.

Outside the cool night air made Mike's eyes smart, the traffic roared past screaming as he fumbled his phone out of his pocket dialling Harvey's number and tried to hail a cab.

Sitting in the back of the cab he tapped his phone against his lips. There had been no answer. Why did he care?

He knew why, Harvey had helped him out of not one but two sticky situations. He'd changed his life. Given him an opportunity – Mike knew he owed him but it wasn't just that...he cared. That was all. If Harvey was in trouble he wanted to help just because well he wanted to.

Yet the closer the cab drew to where Harvey lived the more aware Mike become of the ludicrous nature of his action. Harvey was his boss, what business did he have visiting him at home late at night? Not that it had actually stopped him before but that was beside the point. He wasn't drunk this time.

Yet again he'd acted without thinking. Harvey even lectured him practically daily on not leaping first and looking second. Sighing he sank down in the cab seat and called to the driver "change of plan" giving him the directions to his own apartment instead.

**~O~**

Mikes phone rang he fumbled it from its holder "Harvey wants to see you in his office" Donna spoke crisply down the line.

Seconds later he pushed the glass door of the office open, Harvey was sitting at his desk writing looking every inch the successful attorney that he was. He looked up appraising Mike with that familiar expression that said _I am silently amused at a joke I am not going to tell you._ Mike had this feeling that the joke was him.

"So?" Harvey held out a hand.

Mike shook his head raising an eyebrow in question.

"The files I left you yesterday" he lent back in his chair " you did read them" he drawled.

It was only confusion over Harvey's apparently relaxed attitude that had Mike hesitating it was like nothing was amiss.

"I yes" he quickly drew the files out of his satchel and crossed the room to hand them to Harvey.

He sat in one of the chair across from him balancing his satchel on his knees. There was a brief moment of silence as Harvey glanced through the files.

Mike decided to chance it with a stab in the dark. "So yesterday what was that all about?"

"All what" Harvey asked without looking up.

"Whose Alexander Leeds?" Mike winced internally hoping he hadn't just pushed too far.

This time Harvey did look up "How do you know that name?"

"Who is she?" he pressed.

"No-one" Harvey answered not sounding at all convincing.

Mike rolled his eyes "well I think no-one is here to see you?"

Donna poked her head in the door as he finished speaking.

This time he knew he definitely didn't imagine the significant look that passed between them.

Harvey briefly touched a thumb and forefinger to the bridge or his nose as he stood up fastening his jacket.

"I should go" said Mike standing up too. He followed Donna back out into the corridor giving the woman a curious glance as she greeted or rather didn't greet Harvey who had his back, rudely, turned to her. Mike could tell that Harvey was avoiding looking at her instead of staring stoically out of the window.

He lent on the perimeter of Donna's desk despite knowing that it annoyed her. "So who is she?"

"That Mike is none of your business" she hit his knuckles with her pen. "Now shoo I have much work to do!"

He gave a quick bark of a laugh in triumph "so you do know!"

"I'm not going to indulge that comment with a reply" Donna said snippily.

Mike turned at that point only to notice that Jessica was standing watching Harvey with a curious expression on her face. Luckily for him she didn't seem to notice his lurking so he ducked out of sight before she could. Now if he could successfully avoid Louis Litt as well he'd be made.

**~O~**

Donna looked up from her computer just as Harvey stormed out of his office with a face like thunder. He paced a dozen meters down the corridor in one direction before swinging around and marching back.

He paused in front of her, silently, a silence in which she chose rather reluctantly to inform him that Jessica wanted to see him in her office straight away.

"Jessica," Harvey intoned heavily and turned around again.

This time Donna was actually surprised that people didn't duck and run for cover. Harvey's dissatisfaction was obvious and while usually he was the last person to bite anyone's head off, going instead for the playful banter, for once she was convinced he might make an exception if only for an excuse.

Harvey strode into Jessica's office where it was obvious she had been waiting for him.

"Tell me what's going on!" She phrased it as a request but it was clearly a command.

Harvey chose to ignore this small fact. "Nothing's going on".

Jessica sighed, tugging down the lapels of her wrap round jacket as she stood up "Don't insult my intelligence Harvey." She jabbed a finger in his direction as she came round the desk. "I'm not stupid!"

Jessica was a tall woman, especially in heels and she often used her height as a means of 'soft' intimidation. It acted as reinforcement for her words, especially with difficult clients that had trouble respecting a woman.

Harvey scowled at her. Knowing full well that their relationship hadn't stooped to these levels of unprofessionalism in years. "I don't have time for this nonsense!" he mumbled under his breath as he went to leave.

"Don't walk out that door, Harvey, without giving me an answer." If her voice was a little strained, Jessica didn't mean for it to show.

She should have known better. Harvey had a habit of always doing exactly what he was told not to do whether it was good for him or not. He took it as a challenge or maybe it was just foolish male pride.

She watched Harvey's retreating back as he walked away and hung her head when she heard him bark at Donna, "Cancel all my appointments."

Donna quirked her head to the side watching Harvey though narrowed eyes. "Again, really?"

Harvey made a non committal noise in the back of his throat.

"Harvey..."

He noted the warning in her voice. "Use Mike, it's what he's here for."

Donna sniffed clearly unimpressed.

Harvey decided that in this moment he really couldn't give a damn. Could he?

**~O~**

Jessica shook her long dark hair out of her face and didn't smile; holding her chin up she observed the other woman, remaining expressionless herself. They stood facing each other like this for a couple of seconds before Jessica motioned with her right hand that they should sit. She sat herself to demonstrate her good faith.

Harvey had left the office without a word to her – to do god knows what. She'd like to say she didn't give a damn but she very much did and he'd left _her _behind to deal with._ Typical,_ Jessica intoned to herself.

"What are you doing here, Alex? Why have you come back?" she asked out loud.

Alexander had an equally frosty expression. Both women were as tough as nails and not used to conceding any ground even if the issue at hand was Harvey.

Finally she answered, crossing her legs as she did so, "It doesn't matter. Harvey won't really listen."

Both of Jessica's eyebrows shot up and she almost smiled. "Did you honestly expect him to?"

"He blames me." Alexander unconsciously licked her lips.

The two women silently appraised each other.

Jessica mouth formed a small smile this time, but more in comfort than anything else. "Not as much as he blames himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeep drama and tension in the ranks. <strong>I don't mind writing Harvey like this because clearly he can loose his rag, **angry!harvey** makes me quiver. Anyway peeps you know what to do. Honestly I respond to suggestions and criticism (just present it kindly) please hit **review** even if its just to go "Suits woo!"


End file.
